


[みか宗]如果感到幸福你就nya~

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Relationships: Kgehira Mika/Itsuki Shu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

又是一个普通而无趣的清晨，一成不变的烦人的闹钟，一成不变的睡不醒的自己，以及一成不变的早就整理完毕在客厅等着自己的老师——等等。  
影片mika晃了晃自己还未完全清醒的脑袋，揉了揉那惺忪的睡眼，仔仔细细地将人上下打量了一下，最后才像是好奇一般抓住了眼前正胡摇摆着的粉色的物体。  
“嘶——！”前方的斋宫宗立马倒抽了一口气。  
“嗯？毛毛的，热热的，软软的，这是什么？”影片却还是在神游状态，得寸进尺地继续捏了两下。  
“影片！！”  
“嗯啊啊啊？！老师？！”影片这才清醒过来，顺着自己手中的东西往下一扫……“老师！你怎么长了尾巴？！”  
“这种问题我也想知道啊！给我放手！难道你看到什么东西就要条件反射摸上去吗？是三岁小孩吗？？”  
“唔……”影片抬头一看，这才发现除了下头有点不同外，上头也多了些东西，“老师这连帽衫——”  
斋宫听了便像自暴自弃一般摘下头顶连帽衫的帽兜，露出了一对竖起的猫耳：“不止有尾巴，还有耳朵。满意了吗？”  
影片下意识地就想出手去捏，却被斋宫一把拍开，只好揉了揉鼻子说：“真是可爱啊……”  
“不要光是发出这种毫无建设的感想行么？算了我本来也没指望你能帮上什么忙。带着这些奇怪的东西真是……”斋宫忍不住垂头丧气地说，“干脆今天不去学校了。”  
“诶诶？今天不是有和switch的live么？”影片扁了扁嘴，“夏酱明确说了想要老师去的……”  
斋宫立马露出一副被人掐住胃的表情，忿忿地抱怨：“切，切，真是会挑时候……”  
“老师……等等……”影片歪了歪头，犹豫了半天才接着方才的话说了下去，“这连帽衫似乎有些眼熟……”  
“怎么？这是从你的衣柜里拿的。”斋宫虽然心虚，但回答的时候却还是一脸理直气壮。  
“唔……虽然老师一直帮我做衣服，但是这样不说一声就……”影片的手指玩起了T恤的下摆。  
“哼，你的就是我的，哪来这么多事！”斋宫忙转移了视线，抓了尾巴就往制服外套里塞，“想要去学校的话就快点收拾，不然就不等你了。”  
“嗯啊啊啊老师慢点——”

***

“所以宗你就这样过来了？真是Amazing！这连帽衫的形状早已暴露了一切呢！”手艺部活动室内，日日树涉正毫无顾忌地发出着噪音。  
斋宫忍不住揉着隐隐作痛的脑袋叹着气说：“那家伙要求的live也不能不管。”  
“啊啊有什么我日日树能够帮忙的吗？如果是你的要求，我一定会竭尽全力带去爱与惊奇的魔术——！”  
与此相对的，斋宫却消极地翻弄着刚做成不久的演出服：“若你能将这猫耳猫尾去除便是再好不过。然而现在我们必须得集中在live的准备上，做些临时的修正应对这突发状况了。不管如何还是谢谢你，吾友。总之下次演剧部需要的服装的要求我已经收到了，等到完成之时，自会让影片给你送去。”  
“既然如此，那我便默默地期待，今日的live会有怎样的惊喜吧，Amazing！”  
待日日树离去，影片便拎起斋宫那套歪着头问：“老师，这套衣服是要换掉么？明明是专门为了live做的。”  
为了与switch的电子乐风相衬，这次valkyrie的服装便相应地选择了类似酒保服的样式。虽然搭上帽子并不会有太多的维和，但这修身的剪裁还是让尾巴变得尴尬了起来。  
“……只能换回组合的常规服装了。”斋宫皱了皱眉，将那带着黑色羽毛装饰的帽子摁上了脑袋，“嗯……似乎比起平时少了固定的问题呢。”  
“尾巴也继续塞在外套里吗？但是刚才练习的时候……”影片忍不住想起方才练习时，那粉色的尾巴从指定练习服外套里飞出的样子，下意识地捂着脸转移了视线。  
“你那是什么反应啊！live的时候克制一下就行了，就这么决定了！”  
“……哦……”  
影片望着正换上常规服装的斋宫，挠了挠头。  
——下午的live，应该没事吧……

***

舞台上，斋宫宗正低着头。  
耳边传来了聒噪的开场白。  
“今天，将是两个曾沉寂一段时间，然而现在又再度回到舞台上的组合——Valkyrie和Switch的对决！在这方寸舞台之间，到底是炫目的魔法更胜一筹，还是那精密构造的幻想世界更能吸引众人的眼球呢——让我们拭目以待！”  
虽然是令人厌恶的浮夸话语，却能实实在在地提醒自己正身处“舞台”之上。虽然被帽子拘束的耳朵与蜷在背后的尾巴让人有片刻的不适，然而只是呼吸之间，再度开始演出的兴奋就占据了他的脑海，随着音乐开始了精密的计算。  
——左脚的舞步应在0.7秒后变化，对方的三人也会在那时增加0.4米的距离，以此为基础开始他们常规的舞步。  
——音乐的气氛虽然看似无异，但是Valkyrie独特的风格却早已从和弦的组合开始渗透舞台，蛰伏其中，等待爆发的一刻。  
他的唇角勾出了充满自信的微笑，继续唱着专为这次live准备的乐句。  
——五个小节后，曲调将会悄悄转变，熟悉的和弦与鼓点将会一起背叛他们，让那浑浊的双眼好好看清颈下只是银盘中自己的脸的倒影。  
全身的每个细胞都开始为此躁动，沸腾的情绪几乎要烧坏他的大脑，然而此刻一切却都是那么清晰，带着期待的鼓动深深烙进他的双眼。  
——变化，开始了。  
——Switch的旋律已经被彻底分解消除，只留下一个干瘪的空壳。现在开始的，将是Valkyrie的旋（世）律（界）。  
虽然身后有着隐约的异样，但斋宫仍旧遵循着几乎是本能的冲动，清晰地唱出了只属于Valkyrie的曲调。

先前还情绪高涨的观众却突然愣住了。  
“嗯啊啊啊——！”影片也在此时发出了小声的惨叫。  
这些细小的插曲仍旧未能打动斋宫的情绪，他只是自顾自地随着音乐唱了下去，带着早已精密规划好的动作表达着自己的世界。  
“老、老师——”  
——那个烦人的失败作却不解风情地想要提醒着什么，真是令人扫兴！

相对于斋宫的忽视，另一边的青叶纺则敏锐地捕捉到了这一信息，像往常一样非常滥好人地小声提醒：“舞台上还是不要窃窃私语吧，影……啊啊？！”  
“学长你在干什么……啊啊啊啊宗哥！”  
像是要添乱一样，另一边的逆先夏目也加入了搅混水大军，在斋宫辛苦地压抑着自己的暴走冲动的当口，沉寂了片刻的观众们也立即跟着爆发了起来，压垮了他最后的自制力。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！这是什么！？怎么会有尾巴！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊好可爱！Valkyrie的定位是这样的吗？！”  
“那是谁！？是Valkyrie的Leader吗？啊啊啊啊怎么会有这么诱人的气息！！！”  
“宗撒麻！宗撒麻！！宗撒麻的尾巴超可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
更有甚者，已经开始哭得稀里哗啦的：  
“我厨了Vk三年……已经第三年了……从来没见过这么好的fan service……我是在Valhalla了吗，是在抢票的时候英勇战死了，所以被Valkyrie引渡去了那神圣的英灵殿了吗？”

最后，在一片混乱之中，Valkyrie以压倒性的优势击败了Switch。

***

“宗哥真是作弊！！”结束后，夏目几乎要摔了话筒，“这是什么新的技术吗，是那个心情猫耳的扩展包吗？？”  
“哼哼，老师最厉害了，一下就把观众的情绪调动起来了，我还是第一次看到那么疯狂的观众呢。”  
“影片你不要说话。”斋宫只觉得不如吊死算了，“逆先你为什么什么都要联系到那个方面，你的目标到底是偶像还是理学博士？”  
“科学与艺术在严谨的态度与孜孜不倦的雕琢上分明是相通的，宗哥肯定是认同这点的吧。”  
夏目又开始了他特有的“魔法”，被禁言的mika一时也搞不清楚他们是要说什么，只能在一旁默默地盯着斋宫的尾巴。  
“哼，你的观点倒是不错，”尾巴尖儿开始一抖一抖的了，“但是那并不是你所想的什么新技术。”现在又开始左右摆动起来了。  
“哦呀，那还真是充满了amazing呢。虽然想下意识地加上一句‘小猫咪’，但是宗哥肯定会生气的吧。”  
“你这么讲出来的时候就已经让人生气了。”啊，尾巴上的毛炸了起来。  
“嘛嘛~最后的结果来看还是Valkyrie的胜利呀。”青叶又笑得一脸无害，“宗君真是厉害呢，能想到这样的方式，完全输了啊，哈哈。”  
“你是在讽刺吗？以你们现在还未成熟的样子，即使是早已失去大部分艺术性的Valkyrie，也是可以 轻轻松松地击败的。”斋宫那条毛茸茸的尾巴也跟着的他的语气翘了起来，忽上忽下地摆动着嘲笑着他们。  
“唉，有学长这样的人在，我们也明白是不能以胜利为目标的。”夏目无视了青叶的抗议，诚恳地说道，“只是我一时的任性，想要听听宗哥的意见而已。”  
斋宫似乎对他这话很受用，尾巴也跟着友善地停了下来。  
“我可不是那么空闲的人。”然而出口的话语却是另一回事。  
“噗。”影片一个没控制住就跟着笑了出来。  
“影片我不是说了让你闭嘴了吗？”然而尾巴并没有产生变化。  
“哎呀，似乎在宗哥的尾巴上绑上一只毛球，就能变成天然的逗猫棒了呢。”夏目却没有放过这个机会，狠狠地吐槽了影片。  
“影片你到底在干什么？？”  
“诶？我什么也没做啊……”影片立马一脸委屈。嘛，虽然的确是在盯着尾巴看，而且还很想摸。  
“……反正继续关注你的问题也只是浪费时间而已。”斋宫转向夏目，“如果你真的想要我的意见的话，还是不要让用这些琐碎浪费我的时间为好。”  
“哎呀，宗哥真是爱护影片呢。”  
“夏目。”  
“好好，我不说了，宗哥~”


	2. Chapter 2

“老、老师——！！大事不好了！！”第二天的午休，影片一反常态跌跌撞撞地冲进手艺部的活动室，上气不接下气地将一本杂志甩在了斋宫的面前。  
“校刊？这不是图书委员会做的无聊小报么？不过就是些跟风娱记就职体验的产物，有什么可看的。”  
“呜啊啊啊，老师，这次可是今天刚出的Valkyrie特刊啊！”  
斋宫自然是还没能从昨天那糗大了的live中恢复过来，被他这么一提醒脸上立马别扭了起来，随意乱摆着尾巴翻看起来。  
一页，两页，三页…………等等，这特刊都快翻完，怎么还没见着点影片的影子，全是他一个人？！  
“哼，Valkyrie可是两个人的组合，做这种特刊是什么意思？！”  
“诶，重点是这个么？”影片有些不好意思地搔了搔脑袋，“老师是想在杂志里看我吗～明明本人就在身边呢～～”  
“你在信息过滤方面的主观程度还真是惊天地泣鬼神啊。”  
“嘛嘛，”影片也不管他，就这么蹭了过去，“最后几页还是有我的啦，老师你看。”  
“哼，不说话时还是挺人模狗样的。”气氛还算不错，斋宫又开始了老套的牢骚，“我已经说过很多次了，明年我就要毕业了，你最好快点想好届时是寻找新的成员继续Valkyrie，还是暂时将Valkyrie解散，加入其它组合？”  
一般来说，影片都会马上开始大声反对，像复读机一样一遍又一遍地重复着“我只想呆在老师身边！”啊之类尴尬的话。然而今天，他却一声不坑，不知在想些什么。  
“影片？”  
不会是说太多，真的伤到他了吧？！斋宫有些紧张地想。  
“……嗯？老师在说什么？”  
那一脸茫然的样子真是让斋宫气不打一处来，炸了毛问：“我在跟你说话！不许走神！”  
“嗯啊啊啊，老师对不起！”  
然而视线还是没移回来。  
斋宫顺着他那乱飘的视线望了过去，随即抬头瞟了他一眼就把尾巴往身后藏。  
果不其然，影片只这么一撩就跟着傻傻地踮起了脚，绕过他的脑袋去瞄那乱动的尾巴。  
“……你到底在看什么？”  
“呃……”  
眼神又跟着尾巴飘过去了。  
“……就那么想看吗？”  
“呃，也不是想看……”手指却跟着下意识地动了起来。  
斋宫已经不耐烦了：“……那就那么想摸吗？”  
“诶？诶……想摸的，超想摸！”  
这回答实在是太过实诚，实诚得让斋宫都已经彻底词穷了，过了好半天才缓过来反问：“你说这种话的时候就不会考虑对方的心情吗？以后肯定会因此给人添麻烦的。”  
“老师不希望我碰，不希望我看，可以拒绝啊。虽然我一直给老师添麻烦，但是这种事还是——”  
影片几乎是惊吓地截住了话头。  
——此时，斋宫宗那毛茸茸的尾巴正勾了个尾巴尖儿，轻轻地搔着他的手腕。

送上门来的午餐，哪有不吃的道理！  
只一瞬，影片就反手捉住了尾巴尖儿。  
“啊～”  
斋宫立马因这突然的刺激发出了短促的呻吟。  
像是受到鼓励一般，影片这就顺着尾巴上绒毛的走向，一趟一趟地来回撸着，直撸得斋宫乱了气息，一个激动就反手将桌上的特刊甩了回去：“有完没完！”  
“啊……”被这一砸，影片反倒清醒了，忙松了手捡了杂志说，“呜啊正事儿都忘了！我带这特刊是因为内容啊！”  
“什么内容？”  
“老师你看！除了一般的介绍外，还有好几页强调猫耳猫尾的偷拍！都是昨天——”

如果尴尬恐惧症开关是个按钮的话，斋宫身上的这个按钮大概已经被按到卡壳了。  
妈妈呀不如找块豆腐撞死算了怎么可以这么丢脸现在能回去继续neet么感觉要混不下去了好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬好尴尬——

“宗君——switch的新衣装要搞不定啦——”  
“砰”的一声，手艺部活动室的门又一次惨遭强行突破，图书委员会的关联者——青叶纺几乎是哭喊着啪哒啪哒地跑了进来。  
“啊，你们在忙吗？”然而刚一进门，他所有的夸张表现都像被“switch”了一样，迅速消失了。  
“啊啊，不在忙啊。”斋宫只觉得心中抑郁有了发泄的靶子，抬了头抱胸一字一顿地答，“从以前到现在，一直都，很有空啊。”  
“咦mika酱手里拿的是今天的特刊吗？哇那可是我昨天通宵做出来的哦，爆炸性话题Valkyrie的专门特刊嘿嘿～～”  
“这种事怎样都好啦，不如来讨论下你手里那堆精心拼接的破布吧。”  
“诶诶诶破布？！宗君这么说也太过分了吧！这可是我今天翘了一上午课制作的衣服啊！”青叶张望了下就拖了个凳子坐下，扶着桌边微微前倾，说道，“这次夏目想尝试新的电子舞曲，所以服装的设计我也想改一下。”  
“你们尝试的不就是将开头十几秒loop几分钟的东西吗？那你们的live也可以像这样loop第一次的服装啊。”  
斋宫这刻薄的回答让青叶差点都懵了，几乎是下意识地转头问：“Mika酱，你又做了什么？”  
“哼，我才不会那么容易惹老师生气呢，明明是你的特刊的问题。”真是个实诚孩子。

“唔——有什么不对吗？”青叶低头陷入了沉思，“昨天live之后的揭示版完全是爆炸状态啊，这个时候趁热打铁一定能让Valkyrie的人气再创新高的啊！”  
“哼，这种歪门邪道的做法到底能争取到什么？”斋宫已经快鼻孔看人了，“Valkyrie最不缺的就是好评！利用这种返祖现象一般的阿谀奉承顶多只能吸引不懂欣赏的苍蝇罢了。”  
“诶那不是猫耳吗，这不算祖先吧……”影片插嘴，被斋宫“就你话多”的眼神给噎了回去。  
“你的耳朵尾巴是动物界脊索动物门哺乳纲食肉目猫型亚目猫科里的猫上的然而我们是动物界脊索动物门哺乳纲灵长目人科人属的智人种哦，这种用返祖现象描述并不对呀。”青叶画蛇添足地反驳，“信息的分类可是很重要的，宗君不要忽视这些呀～”  
“……”被说到这份上反而让人更气了，斋宫直接张嘴就开始跑火车：“那这种软色情擦边球到底能吸引到什么样的粉丝？！”  
影片红着脸转过头去小声说：“也可以说只是可爱而已吧……老师好H……”  
“宗君为什么要执着于这点呢，只有让更多的人看到才会找到更多能理解你们的人啊。”  
斋宫一听立马拉下了脸：“呵，你们除了迎合观众之外还会考虑什么。我不想再听到这种说法。”  
为自己被潮流抛下焦虑，为自己可能过时而焦虑，即使在创造着艺术，却还将自己当作只是给人笑一笑带来所谓的激励与勇气的肤浅偶像——就像一年前的仁兔一样。  
斋宫过分的说法同样触动了青叶的神经，他忍不住皱眉回敬：“只执着于内容的Valkyrie最后不是还是被抛弃了吗？在这个时候给出观众想要的东西不是才是让所有人幸福的解决方法吗？”  
“你——”影片立即冲上去拽住了他的领子，“青酱你真的看过那些揭示版上的留言了吗？老师为Valkyrie付出的东西你又知道多少，是那种恶心的留言可以代表的价值吗？！你根本眼里只有自己所谓的幸福，完全不管别人的想法别人的死活吧！”  
“住手，影片。”斋宫忍不住扶额，“这里到底有什么值得激动的地方？你什么时候才能稍微成熟一点？一直这样冲动任性我怎么放心在毕业后把Valkyrie交给你？”  
“如果老师不放心就一直在我的身边吧！”影片想也没想就顺着喊了一句。  
这回答大约是出在了不对的时候，比起之前的糊弄搪塞假装反省真是新颖了不止一点点，斋宫只觉得被奇怪的直球糊了一脸，噎得话都说不出来一句。

“哦呀哦呀，这是什么三流的言情剧？似乎并不是很好玩呢。”  
Switch的队长，逆先夏目，像是掐准了一般出现在了门口。  
“夏目酱——！！”青叶立马向他求救。  
“学长真是吵啊，去死吧！”话未说完，夏目手里的饭团就以堪比直球的速度击中了他的脑袋。  
“啊噗——”  
“所以现在可以放开他了吗，影片？”  
“呃啊，夏酱总是帮‘学长’说话……”影片忍不住发出了牢骚。  
“哦呀，虽然话题的矛盾转移了不少，\b你一开始不过也是因为你的‘老师’可能被抢走所以忍不住吃醋而已\b。”他眯起眼睛，“每次我和宗哥关系好的时候也是这样，当我不知道这些小心思吗？”  
斋宫宗一听立马接道：“逆先你知道了什么，我怎么不知道？”  
“……哼，宗哥也是，只知道帮影片说话。”

另一边纺终于爬了起来，盯着凹下去一块的饭团抱怨道：“呜啊……宗君你不是反对暴力的吗，为什么这个时候会选择对此事沉默啊。”  
“哼，我反对的只是针对我的暴力而已，你们要做什么又与我何干！”宗像是报复一样地指了指夏目，“再者，以这小鬼的身板难道能造成什么实质性的伤害吗？”  
“宗哥你怎么可以这么说！这一年间我可是专门锻炼过肌肉的！”  
“呜啊啊啊夏目酱你竟然还专门锻炼真是太过分了！”  
“吵死了！你们都给我出去！现在！马上！！”

×××

待两个聒噪分子离开之后，影片便轻手轻脚地搭上了们，站在角落远远地偷瞄着斋宫。  
“你杵在那儿干嘛？”  
“唔……我也要出去吗？”  
“你难道不是手艺部的吗？为什么要把你赶出部室？”  
“可是青酱也是手艺部的……”  
宗立马不耐烦地反问：“你就这么想出去吗？”  
影片赶忙澄清：“不不不，我想呆在老师身边。”  
宗听了也不回答，就抬了眼远远地看着他。影片像是感受到其中的意思一般，带上门便再一次蹭了过去。  
“你很讨厌那些留言么？”斋宫也明白其中有些还没说清楚的，待他过来就回到了特刊的话题上。  
影片此时却不置可否。  
“的确，你身为Valkyrie的一分子，在意组合的评价也是正常的。”斋宫见他不答便自顾自地下了结论。  
“……不是的，只是讨厌老师被这么说。”影片的视线又飘走了，“什么‘诱人’啊，‘想摸’啊，之类的……”  
斋宫听了反倒笑了：“呵，你不是也和他们差不多么。”  
影片马上急了：“不不，才、才不一样！”  
“我也不是迟钝得什么都发现不了，你以为我不知道你是用什么眼神看我的？”  
影片立即涨红了脸，支支唔唔说不出一句话来。  
见他这样斋宫也不逼了，边有一下没一下地用尾巴拍着他的背，边登录了揭示版查看最近的发言。  
出人意料地，讨论串里竟然掐了起来。

——不过是看到饭撒入坑的而已就觉得自己了不起了吗，你明白什么是vk吗？  
——你们又怎样啦vk咸鱼成那个样子老粉还要觉得自己了不起吗？天之川的时候在干嘛？用爱发电吗？  
——fine不过是空有人气而已，与其招来你们这些luli新粉还不如继续胡下去！  
——有本事你去跟你正主当面说啊，直接说“宗撒麻你这样变了还不如继续停止活动”啊！  
——帮帮忙明明斋宫根本就没有改变Valkyrie的本质好吗你不过就是看个形式补两个以前的live就觉得变了有这种同担真是羞羞哦！  
——不想掐架，只路过说一句，虽然其它live表现形式并没有本质变化，但是toy box的选题和结构，似乎还是稍微有点不一样的……

“呃啊，被看出来了……”影片立即夸张地捂住了嘴，“那次是我建议的主题……”  
“呵呵，真是仔细的观察啊。看来也是偶尔有明白点东西的人的。”  
并不是不在意赞扬，而是得到了很多的，多到几乎要让人脱离现实的赞扬，才会有意识地忽视一些，有意识地筛选着受众的评价。然而若要论本心，对于每一次肯定与认同，那其中蕴含的感情与期待，也是会化作让自己更执着地追求完美，去精心雕琢的动力，赋予“偶像活动”更深远的意义。  
影片扁了扁嘴，闹别扭一般地问道：“那老师会因为他们的建议改变么？”  
斋宫却不甚在意，得意地笑了笑答：“完美的标准从来都是不会变化的。”  
明明是很难以捉摸的话语，影片却觉得眼前这个人像是回到了在舞台上闪耀着光芒的样子，几乎要灼伤了自己的眼睛。  
斋宫宗满怀着自信接着说了下去：“现在我已经改变了，虽然不知倒是什么原因，有了耳朵，有了尾巴，但是若是能有效地利用起来，也可以将一桩尴尬化为锦上添花的东西。”

退かず！媚びず！顧みず！それが『Valkyrie』なのだよ！

END


	3. 番外

又是一个清晨，影片迷迷糊糊地边打着哈欠边梳头，见着在客厅整理衣装的斋宫便扯了个没心没肺的笑，向他招呼道：“老师～早啊～”  
“有空说这些废话不如快些收拾，领带都要歪到天上去了。”  
“这种事一件件来嘛……”影片这才慢慢清醒了起来，仔细打量了几下斋宫便歪着头问，“老师的尾巴那儿怎么有点不一样了？”  
“能有什么不一样？换了条改过的制服裤而已。”斋宫忙掩饰。  
“嗯？嗯？嗯？不对不对……老师这里——”影片见他这模样自然心下生疑，强行忽视了斋宫的反抗就往他身后摸去。  
“放手！”斋宫出手就是一掌。  
“哇啊！”影片赶忙缩了回去，鼓着脸抱怨，“老师最近是怎么了，天天心情都很差……我很迟钝啊，老师不说也不知道发生了什么事……”  
斋宫虽然自己不愿承认，可事实也是近来莫名烦躁，这才努力平复了心情答：“不过是改了条制服裤，在后面留了尾巴的位置而已。”  
“诶诶诶？开了个洞吗？”  
斋宫额上的青筋暴起了。  
“啊啊是啊，最近觉得尾巴很是碍事，开了个洞啊。”  
影片一听竟然脸红了，支支唔唔起来：“想想总觉得有点大胆呢……在后面开了个洞什么的……”  
“影片！”斋宫投来了冰冷的视线。  
“呜……老师对不起，我不该说这些的……”

×××

如此这般，一日相安无事。待到放学后，大约是有些乏了，斋宫便放任自己在手艺部部室沉沉睡去。  
“……老师，老师，醒醒。”  
意识上只是短暂的休息，然而传入梦境的这把声音又提醒着时间的流逝，让他强行拉回了自己的意识。  
“影片……唔。”  
嗓子好干，身体好热，在那羞耻的地方，还传了一阵……痒意。  
“嗯啊啊，老师怎么了？不舒服么？在部室睡觉所以受凉了？”  
“啊……”  
说话间，影片微凉的手指便贴上了他的额头。细小的舒适的触感让斋宫忍不住发出了细小的呻吟。  
影片的动作顿了一顿。  
“老师，脸有点红呢……”  
这尴尬的失态让斋宫一时心急，忙压下了不适开口：“是你的错觉啊！既然打工结束了就回家。”  
然而他这边厢把心思都放在平稳语气上，却丝毫没意识到自己正下意识地摩擦着椅背。那急躁的样子看得影片一阵恍惚，伸手就去摸他后腰。  
“嘶——”大约是因为那耳朵和尾巴的影响，连带着那处也敏感了不少。这突兀的触摸自然打了斋宫一个猝不及放，崩直了身体倒抽了口冷气。  
“老师知道猫会发情的吧……”影片继续搔着那处贴了上来，“总觉得现在的老师就像在发情一样呢。”  
“那种事……怎么可能……”  
一计不成则另生一计，影片立马可怜巴巴地望着他，凑上去边吻着他的脸颊边抱怨：“可是自从老师有了耳朵和尾巴就没做过了……我已经不想再自己弄了……”  
斋宫这时反而懵了，叫停了他乱摸的手问：“等等，自己弄？敢情你最近这段时间晚上还在自慰？”  
“诶～～老师的重点是这个吗？晚上想到老师的耳朵和尾巴就会很想做啊，但是老师又不给我机会……”影片停止了骚扰认真看进了他的眼里，“不可以吗？”

——不是不可以。  
斋宫只觉得自己的理智要被烧断了。  
——晚上，在一墙之隔的地方，影片正想着自己自慰。  
相当突然地，脑内开始了对这一场景的妄想。  
被当作欲望的客体，被相当真实而直白地渴求着。这样的认知悄悄地点燃了他的欲望，让他在羞耻感中勃起了。  
“老师？”影片似乎注意到了他的异样，还未等他拒绝就捧起他的脸吻了他。  
“……影片……”气息已经乱了。身体叫嚣着想要与眼前的人交合。  
“门已经锁了哦。”影片的手探入了衣内，解起了衬衫的扣子。  
“等、等等……”然而乳首已经被摸得硬了起来。  
影片见他开始沉迷情欲之中便将人拉起，推倒在桌上黏腻地舔吻着。衬衫早已散开，露出平时只偶尔可见端倪的精巧锁骨，向下则是白皙平坦的胸膛及纤细的腰肢。大片裸露的肌肤让他忍不住加以挑弄，直到听得阵阵凌乱的呼吸。  
“老师真好看……”他含混不清地说着咬开腰带，唇齿间的震动顺着身体一直传到了还隐藏在长裤中的性器，带出一串细碎的轻哼。  
“不要……说话……”  
“唔……对不起，老师……”影片像是听到了请求，换了手继续解着他的长裤又去吻他。舌头舔过唇线，随即犹豫地探入口中搅弄。撒娇一般的亲吻让斋宫一时像被浸入温暖的海水中一般，慵懒而柔顺地任他摆弄。  
直到长裤被褪下时。

“唔嗯……先要把老师的尾巴拿出来……”影片皱着眉看向他的臀部，有些紧张的猫尾正不安地缠着主人的身体，让他只得出手去抓。  
“啊……！”斋宫也在这时从方才的状态惊醒，失措地捂住了自己的嘴。  
“老师的尾巴很敏感呢。”这一幕曾数次出现在影片独自一人的幻想中，当真的碰到时也不禁迷离了双眼，期期艾艾地望着斋宫，“可以碰那里么？”  
斋宫听了也不回答，只是移开了视线，任他握着自己的尾巴尖儿。  
这般不情不愿默认了的样子让影片一阵窃喜，只稍撸动了下便一口将那毛茸茸的物事含入了口中。  
“唔……嗯……影片！”  
舌尖像是应对性器一般舔弄着尾尖，在得到正面的回应后即轻轻啃咬，让斋宫忍不住颤抖起来。  
“影片……停下……”  
斋宫颤抖着请求，脆弱得如同就要被折断一般。  
然而影片却丝毫没有留情的模样，反倒同时探向了他的后穴，小心地开拓起来。  
“啊……啊……那里……不行……”后穴中的敏感点被同时刺戳着，斋宫的身体也跟着时而绷紧，时而瘫软地颤抖，磨蹭着桌上散乱在一边的零碎布料。  
过了片刻，像是要让他脱离这令人发疯的甜蜜折磨一般，影片放开了他的尾尖并撤出了捣弄的手指，低声问道：“老师觉得舒服吗？”  
斋宫此时还未从方才的快感恢复过来，被这么一问自然没了方向，只愣愣地望着他。

对着这可爱的反应，影片禁不住噗嗤一笑，低头就将手中的猫尾塞进了他的后穴之中。  
“影片！？”斋宫的身体猛地弹了起来，惊慌失措地说道，“快拿出去。”  
影片听了便做了做个样子去扯后穴中的猫尾，然而方才的惊吓早已让后穴紧紧吸住了它，松松一扯自然是纹丝不动。  
“老师……这个，拿不出去啊。”  
斋宫此刻简直要骂娘，被他这么一搞便直接伸手要去拽。影片哪会让他得逞，随手跟着探入后穴再度扩张了两下便把自己的阳物也一同插了进去。  
后穴清晰的触感让斋宫立即瞪大了眼睛，胡乱地捉住了影片的胳膊嘶哑地命令道：“啊……快……快出去……！”  
影片被他这一抓也是有些犹豫，可那紧缩着的后穴又让人不想离开，不仅没能顺着他的意思，反而又跟着向内挺了挺，寻找起了穴内的敏感点。  
“影……片……出去……”斋宫的尾巴尖自然是敏感之处，此时被强行塞入后学穴只觉得被挤入了一片温暖之地。柔软的粘膜也一同挤压着自己的尾巴，加上因穴内刺激激起的快感竟有点以此自渎的意味，这般从未有过的体验自然让他脸上也似烧了起来一般，歪着头喘息不止。  
“这样做，老师舒服么？”  
“舒服……好……舒……服……”斋宫已经烧尽了他的理智，只觉一团欲火烧得他不知黑白，摸索着便探进影片的衣里，摩娑着他微凉的肌肤，试图缓解身体的高热。  
影片被着一摸也顺了他的意，一拉一扯便除了自己上身的衣物，将人搂进怀里边顶弄着边与他磨蹭起了身体。  
“影片……”不知不觉地，斋宫的声音已悄悄带上了哭音，只消片刻，他便啜泣着达到了高潮。

×××

“老师……有什么不对……”情事过后，影片愣愣地说。  
“什么什么不对？”斋宫被他连续折腾得力气都没了，只得瘫在桌上大开着双腿懒洋洋地问。  
“老师你的耳朵和尾巴……”  
这话简直平地一声惊雷，斋宫一听立马出手去摸，还真给他摸了个空。  
“没、没——”刚要高兴，可他一想方才这是发生了什么，脸上便禁不住“唰”的一下白了。  
“这、这是要h就会没的么……”影片也察觉了其中尴尬，挠了挠头说道。  
斋宫这一回想，才想起先前日日树似乎给他了些什么符，只道贴在部室或许会对去除耳朵尾巴有用，却没想到竟是这么个用处。  
然而现在这样也是没得好去多想的，斋宫心里就这么一把拉过，卡卡卡地笑着当是平定了一桩心事。  
然而正当他觉得阳光灿烂春暖花开万物皆可爱的时候，影片却好死不死地拎着他的裤子开了口。  
“老师……今晚回去的时候，这裤子上的洞可怎么办哟？”

至于那些在拥挤的电车上利用这意外的窟窿做的那些好事，便也是后话了。

END


End file.
